Roadshow Television (Australia)
1986-1992 Logo: On a black background, the text "ROADSHOW TELEVISION" is seen as the Roadshow V is drawn in the same way as the theatrical counterpart at the time, but quicker and the lines are drawn at the same time. The V shines and "VILLAGE ROADSHOW CORPORATION" appears below. Variants: # On some films from New World Pictures, the finished Roadshow logo would zoom out toward one of the segments used in the New World logo. The New World logo zooms out. # On some films from Orion Pictures, the Roadshow Television logo would zoom out, cheesily chroma-keyed onto the Orion starfield. # On some films from Carolco Pictures, the Roadshow Television logo would zoom out into the start of the Carolco logo. # On some films from the Rank Organisation, the Roadshow Television logo would zoom out to the center of the Rank Organisation gong. FX/SFX: The V being drawn in and the shining. Music/Sounds: A shortened version of the Roadshow Films theme of the time. Availability: Ultra rare. If you live in Australia or New Zealand, check those old tapes! Editor's Note: TBA 1992-2010 Logo: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo, but with "TELEVISION" replacing "ENTERTAINMENT". Variants: Sometimes depending on who released the film a transition appears after the logo had finished. These variations depended on who released the movie. # Miramax Films/International: The logo sticks to the 'blue M' of the 1987 Miramax logo animation and fades away. # New Line Cinema: On both the prototype and then-current version of the 1994 logo, as well as the 1992 logo, the logo either zooms out or sticks to the back of the rectangle of the New Line logo. # Spelling Films International: The logo transitions upwards by a cube effect. The second half of the pre-1995 Spelling logo plays. # Morgan Creek: The logo becomes the background for the start of the 1991 Morgan Creek logo. # Capella: The Roadshow logo zooms out into the start of the Capella logo. # Mandalay Entertainment: We zoom through a gap in one of the segments of the Roadshow logo into the short version of the Mandalay logo. # Beacon: The Roadshow logo zooms to the top right of the screen towards the 1997 logo. While the light shines on the logo, the Roadshow logo fades out. # New Regency: The Roadshow logo runs either in warp or regular speed and folds into the New Regency logo. # Castle Rock Entertainment: The Roadshow logo remains until the 1989 Castle Rock logo's beacon pushes the Roadshow logo away (which is a very cheap transition). Another version has the same concept as before, but with the 1994 "Turner" logo. # New World Pictures: The Roadshow logo flips back into the start of the 1984 New World Pictures logo. # Rysher Entertainment: The Roadshow logo squeezes over to the '90s Rysher logo. # Cinergi Pictures: The Roadshow logo flies away with the rotating "C" of the Cinergi logo. # Carolco Pictures: The Roadshow logo zooms out to the middle of the "C" in the Carolco logo once it has formed, then the tail-end of the Carolco logo is sped-up. FX/SFX: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds Variants: The following music would play on the variations listed above # Miramax Films/International: The Roadshow Films theme, the 1987 Miramax theme or the opening theme of the movie. # New Line Cinema: The Roadshow Films theme (which is sometimes re-orchestrated), the New Line Cinema music or the opening theme of the movie. # Spelling Films International: The Roadshow Films theme. # Morgan Creek: The Roadshow Films theme or the Morgan Creek theme. # Capella: The opening theme of the movie or the Roadshow Films theme. # Mandalay Entertainment: Either the long Mandalay music or the Roadshow Films theme. # Beacon: Silent Roadshow TV logo followed by the Beacon theme. It can also use the movie score. # New Regency: The opening theme of the movie, or (strangely) the previous logo's theme. # Castle Rock Entertainment: The Castle Rock Entertainment theme, the Roadshow Films theme, or the opening theme of the movie. # New World Pictures: The Roadshow Films theme. # Rysher Entertainment: The Rysher music. # Cinergi Pictures: The Roadshow Films theme. # Carolco Pictures: The theme from the 1988 Carolco Pictures logo. Availability: Common. Only seen on Australia and New Zealand TV airings of Roadshow material. The New Line variant can be found on a number of New Line movies. The Miramax version can be seen on a number of Miramax productions like Spy Kids and The Talented Mr Ripley. The Spelling Films International version can be seen on a DVD release of Shadowlands. The Morgan Creek version can be seen on The Whole Nine Yards. The Capella version has been spotted on Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery and Drop Dead Gorgeous. The Beacon version can be seen on The Hurricane. The Castle Rock version with the Turner byline can be seen on the infamous North. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Television Section